The Road Home
by Miko Jasmine
Summary: The YED takes Sam when he’s a baby and raises him as his own son but Sam and Dean are reunited when they’re adults, one a hunter and one the hunted.


Title: The Road Home  
Author: miko_jasmine  
Rating: PG-13  
Warnings: mild language  
Disclaimer: Supernatural does not belong to me. All rights go to the genius that is Kripke.  
Recipient: blueeyedliz for summer_sam_love on LJ  
Author's Note: This is my first fic ever, please be kind.  
Prompt: SPN AU: The YED takes Sam when he's a baby and raises him as his own son but Sam and Dean are reunited when they're adults, one a hunter and one the hunted.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nov. 2, 1983

Lawrence, KS

John Winchester was asleep in his lazy-boy with the TV still on, tuned to nothing but static. The power in his house started to flicker and then went out completely. The sudden silence woke him and he stared around in confusion. Suddenly, he thought he heard his wife, Mary, screaming. He immediately jumped out of the chair and ran up the stairs. Hearing her screams come from Sam's nursery, he barreled into the room looking for her. What he saw instead froze him in place. There was a man in the room holding John's six-month-old son in his arms.

John took another step into the room and shouted out, "Who are you? What do you think you're doing with my son?"

Without raising his eyes from the sleeping infant in his arms, the man calmly replied, "Your son, John? I think you mean my son."

Finally looking up from the baby, the man stared at John, who suddenly found himself pinned to the wall behind him by an invisible force.

Looking at the man in horror, John gasped out, "What are you?"

The man smirked and John watched as his eyes flashed completely yellow. Not bothering to reply, the man simply cradled Sam more securely in his arms and started to walk out of the room.

John started to struggle against the force holding him against the wall and yelled out, "Stop! Where are you taking my son?"

The man sighed and turned to face John, "I already told you, John. This is my son and I am taking him with me."

John could do nothing but struggle as the man exited the room and the house. Finally, the force released its hold on him and he slumped to the floor. As he lay there trying to calm his breathing, he felt a drop of liquid land on the back of his neck. Looking up, he stared in wordless horror at the site of his beautiful Mary pinned to the ceiling with blood dripping from a wound on her stomach. In the next instant, she suddenly burst into flames which soon spread to the rest of the nursery. Still staring at his wife in shock, he thought that he heard her whisper, "Dean."

Galvanized into action at the thought of his other son, John leapt to his feet and ran down the hall to Dean's room. Throwing open the door, he sobbed in relief at seeing the toddler in his bed. He strode over to the bed and grabbed Dean up into his arms and quickly raced out of the burning house.

****************************

Sitting on the hood of his '67 Chevy Impala hugging Dean to his chest, John watched as the firefighters worked hard to put out the blaze.

"Daddy," a sleepy voice said, "Where's Mom and Sammy?"

Not knowing what to say, John simply hugged the boy tighter and cried quietly into his hair.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Next Night

Chicago, IL

In the penthouse suite of an upscale building, the man with yellow eyes sat contemplating the future. Now that he had Samuel, he had to decide exactly how to train him - how to mould him into the perfect weapon to bring about the Apocalypse. Obviously he would have to receive the normal schooling of any child so that he could function in society, but he would also need private tutors for the more…special skills needed to become the perfect weapon. He would need to learn languages - Latin, Aramaic and Hebrew to start with, perhaps more depending on the ease at which he learned; martial arts training - karate, tae-kwon-do and jujitsu at the very least; weapons training including knives, swords, bow & arrow and guns. Military generals and leaders would need to be brought in to teach him tactics and strategies. Once the child started showing signs of coming into his powers, whatever they might be, he would need to be taught how to control and wield them. At the right age he would also need to be taught how to seduce and to not fall prey to the seduction of others. But first things first, thought the man, a nanny would need to be brought in immediately to start caring for the infant.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aug. 5, 2002

Manchester, OH

Dean Winchester passed through the doors of Mitch's Tavern, the only bar in the one-horse town he was currently staying in. Confidently walking straight to the bar, he ordered a bottle of beer. Bottle in hand, he turned and scanned the room taking note of everything in one quick glance. It was a weeknight, so there weren't that many people there: a couple of older guys at the bar, probably regulars, a few guys in business suits at a booth drinking beer and probably still talking about work, a kid sitting by himself in the back who doesn't look old enough to be drinking and a couple of college kids at the pool tables. It was the college kids that now had all of Dean's attention, as he studied them while they played. He was running a little short on cash and they looked like perfect pickings for a little hustling. Smiling, Dean walked over to introduce himself and see if they wanted to make a small wager on a game or two of pool.

***************************

Dean strode over to the bar, now $200 richer. As he was about to order another beer, the bartender set one down for him. He looked at the man in question and the bartender tilted his head to the back of the bar and mumbled, "From the kid."

He nodded his head in thanks to the bartender and grabbed the bottle. Turning around, he made his way to the back of the bar where the kid was sitting. Reaching the booth, Dean stood and waited for the kid to make the next move. Finally, the kid gestured for Dean to take the seat across from him.

Dean slid into the booth with a nod to the kid and said, "Thanks for the beer and all, but I don't swing that way dude."

The kid smirked and replied, "I don't either man. That was just a thank you for bringing those jerks down a notch."

Dean smiled in appreciation, took a swig of beer and stated, "I'm Dean."

The kid nodded and said, "Nice to meet you. My name's Sam."

Dean unconsciously jumped a little at hearing the name of his little brother come from the kid's mouth. If Sammy had lived, he'd be 19 now. Dean wondered what his younger brother would've looked like as an adult, what kind of man he could've been if he hadn't been killed all those years ago. He was brought out of his thoughts by the sound of Sam's voice.

"So, Dean, what brings you to this part of the world?" Sam asked.

"I was just in town for a few days on business," he replied casually.

Sam tilted his head and said, "Oh? What kind of business?"

Dean paused to carefully consider his answer before replying, "I'm a mechanic. I work in my dad's garage back home and I came here to pick up some parts we needed."

The truth was, Dean had been in town taking care of a nasty spirit that had been attacking teenagers at the local make out spot.

"What about you, Sam? You live around here?" asked Dean.

Sam took a sip of his beer and said, "No, I'm just passing through. I decided to take some time off from college to travel the country."

Dean said, "That's cool. What year are you?"

"I just finished up my first year," Sam replied.

Realizing that he just admitted he was underage, he stammered out, "Shit man! I mean, uh–dude, you're not going to say anything are you?"

"Nah, I don't care. But, just out of curiosity, how old are you?" Dean assured.

Sam let out a sigh of relief and said, "I'm 19. How old are you?"

"I'm 23," Dean answered while smirking at Sam.

Dean finished the rest of his beer and standing up said, "Well, it was nice to meet you Sam, but I've got to head out early tomorrow. So, take it easy kid."

Sam also stood, grabbed his pack from the floor and said, "Yeah, I should probably get going too."

The two walked out of the bar and Dean went to stand next to the Impala. He turned around to say bye to Sam only to find the kid staring at his car in awe.

"Dude, is that your car? She's a beauty! What is she, a '67?" Sam asked.

Dean smiled at the obvious appreciation for his baby and answered, "Yep, sure is. My dad and I restored her when I was 18."

Sam gave a low whistle and lovingly ran a hand along the side of the black car. Giving the Impala one last appreciative glance, Sam nodded at Dean and started walking towards the road.

Dean looked at him in confusion and yelled, "Hey, where's your car?"

Sam stopped and turned, replying "I don't have one. I've been hitching rides around the country."

Dean paused for a second to think and then blurted out, "Why don't you ride with me? I mean, I know we don't really know each other that well, but I'm not comfortable with a young kid like you hitching rides all alone."

Sam looked at Dean, taking offense at his words. "I've been doing all right by myself for the last five weeks. I don't think I need help from you" he stated angrily.

Dean jogged over to block Sam from leaving and said, "Look, I used to have a little brother but he was killed when he was a baby. If he were alive, he'd be about your age and I wouldn't have wanted him hitching rides around the country all right? So please, for an older brother's sake, can I give you a ride?"

Sam pursed his lips while thinking over what Dean told him. Finally, he answered, "Ok, but you aren't leaving until morning, what am I supposed to do until then?"

"You could stay with me at my motel. I have a room with two beds so you can take the extra," he responded.

************************

On the drive to his motel, Dean started to think about what he was doing. _'Why am I so interested in this kid? What in the hell was I thinking offering him a ride and the extra bed in my room?!'_ Looking at Sam out of the corner of his eye, Dean felt a wave of protectiveness that he had never felt for another person other than his dad. He couldn't explain these feelings welling up within him regarding the younger man, but this felt right deep in his gut. Listening to his instincts had saved his life many times in the past, so he wasn't going to start doubting them now.

Dean pulled into the motel's parking lot and parked in front of his room. While Sam was grabbing his pack, Dean walked over to unlock the door. Quickly scanning the room to make sure he hadn't left anything 'unusual' out in plain sight, he entered, allowing Sam to follow. Dean nodded at the first bed and said, "That's the bed I've been using, you can take the other one."

Sam nodded his agreement and walked over to the other bed dropping his pack onto it.

Sam looked at Dean shyly and quietly asked, "Is it ok if I take a shower?"

"Yeah, of course, take as long as you want," Dean answered.

Sam opened his pack and grabbed a fresh pair of boxers and went into the bathroom, closing and locking the door behind him. Dean undressed down to his boxers and got into his bed leaving the small lamp on for Sam. He quickly fell asleep unaware of what Sam was doing in the bathroom…

_Sam turned on the water in the shower so Dean wouldn't suspect anything. He then sat down on the floor with his back against the wall. He closed his eyes and slowed his breathing, trying to clear his mind._

"_Father, are you there?"_

"_Yes, my son. Have you made contact with the hunter?"_

"_Yes, I am in his motel room with him right now."_

"_Excellent work, Samuel. Continue as planned."_

"_Father, wait! I am curious about this hunter. I feel connected to him somehow. May I stay with him a while so that I can figure out why?"_

"_No, you may not! You will follow the plan, or so help me, I will come there personally to make you! And believe me, my boy, you don't want that now, do you?"_

"_No, of course not, Father. Forgive me; I will do as you command." _

"_Good."_

_Sam opened his eyes as the connection with his father disappeared. He hung his head in sadness at the thought of hurting Dean, but he did not want to anger his father. When his father was mad, he got very creative in the punishments he would give Sam. _

_Sam shuddered at the memory of the last time he displeased his father. No, as much as he liked Dean and didn't want to hurt him, he had no choice. He pushed up off the floor and turned off the shower. Sam exited the bathroom to find that Dean was already sleeping peacefully in his bed. Sam walked across the room and sat on his bed facing Dean. He wished that his father had let him stay with Dean a little longer. He felt some strange attachment to the man in the other bed that he'd never felt for anyone. He wished that things could be different, that maybe he and Dean could be friends. Sam had never had any friends before. His father had never let him get close to anyone, 'Too much risk' he'd always say._

_Closing his eyes in resignation, Sam decided to get this over with as quickly as possible. Snapping his eyes open, he used his telekinesis to toss Dean across the room into the wall. Dean hit, then crumpled to the floor and groaned, slowly waking up. 'I'm so sorry Dean,' thought Sam to himself..._

Dean groaned and tried to figure out how he had ended up on the floor across the room. The last thing he remembered was going to sleep when Sam was in the shower. His eyes quickly snapped open and started to scan the room to make sure the younger man was okay. He stared in surprise at seeing Sam sitting on his own bed looking unhurt.

"Sam," he asked, "What's going on? What happened?"

"I'm sorry, Dean," he answered as he slowly stood up. Sam then raised his hand and Dean found himself pulled up from the floor and pressed back to the wall with his arms out to his sides. Dean struggled against his invisible bonds, but he wasn't going anywhere until Sam wanted him to.

Dean glared at Sam and growled out, "Christo." He was surprised when that had no effect on the kid.

Sam sighed and then spoke, "I'm not a demon, Dean."

Dean let out a huff and watched in apprehension as Sam pulled a knife from his pack. Sam advanced on Dean, bringing the knife up to the older man's throat. Dean tensed in anticipation, but the cut he was expecting never came. Dean watched with surprise as Sam dropped the knife and backed away shaking his head. Sam stopped as his back hit the wall and he slid to the floor pulling his knees to his chest. He wrapped his arms around his legs and started rocking with tears running down his face. Dean had to strain his ears to hear what it was the kid was saying, "I'm sorry, I can't, so sorry, going to kill me…"

Dean felt his invisible bonds release and sat gently on the floor.

"Sam," Dean said softly. "Hey kiddo, what's going on? Talk to me, please."

Sam raised his face and Dean stiffened at the amount of pain reflected in the kid's eyes.

Dean took a breath and then said, "Please, Sam, tell me what's going on."

Sam sniffled and stuttered out, "I-I c-can't he'll k-kill me."

Dean spoke softly and soothingly, trying to calm the kid down, "Who, Sam? What's going on?"

Sam took some deep breaths to calm down, and then whispered, "My father, my adopted father, he sent me here to kill you. I was adopted when I was just a baby. Apparently, I had been left on his doorstep with a note saying that my real parents didn't want me. He took me in and raised me as his son. I didn't go to school as a child, instead I had private tutors. He said it was because I was special and different from other children. I was never allowed to interact with kids my own age. When I turned 12, I started having horrible nightmares and would wake up with stuff in my room floating around. My father brought in a friend of his, who is a psychic, and she taught me to control my powers. After that, my father started teaching me about demons and hunters. I was 16 when I accidentally discovered that my father was a demon. I ran away but he tracked me down and dragged me home. Once my punishment was over, I never disobeyed him ever again." Sam took a deep breath and, looking Dean in the eye, said, "Until now."

Dean looked back at Sam as he tried to make sense out of everything he just heard. He slowly stood and began walking towards the younger man. He had barely made it halfway across the floor when the door to his motel room was kicked in. Dean stared in shock as his dad came into the room. Sam took one look at the man entering the room and scurried further away, not stopping until he was safely in a corner. He gazed in fear at the older, grizzled hunter.

"Dad, what are you doing here?" Dean asked breaking the silence.

John didn't answer immediately, but instead, glanced around the room taking everything in. His eyes stopped on Sam and he studied the kid before finally focusing on his son.

"Missouri had a vision of you getting killed by the demon that killed your mother. I brought the Colt, the only thing that can kill it, so that we can finally kill that son-of-a-bitch," John said, answering his son's question.

"Wait, what? Why would the demon that killed Mom come after me?" Dean asked in confusion.

John shrugged and answered, "I don't know why it is after you son. Now, tell me what's going on here."

Dean sighed and sat down heavily on his bed. He ran a hand over his face and looked at his dad. "I don't even know where to start," he said wearily.

John sat down in one of the chairs in the room and replied, "Start at the beginning. Who is that kid?"

Dean glanced at Sam and said, "His name is Sam. I offered him a place to stay for the night and a ride in the morning."

John glanced back at Sam and studied the kid more intensely. Sam looked back, scared to even blink as John scrutinized him.

John turned back to Dean and said, "I get the feeling there's a little more to it than that. Now, tell me everything."

Dean stiffened slightly in response to the order heard in his dad's voice. He quickly and concisely related everything starting with Sam buying him the beer. When he was done, he looked at his dad, unsure of how he was going to react.

John processed everything his son said and then with a speed belied by his age, he was across the room yanking Sam to his feet. John grasped the boy hard by his arms and pushed him up against the wall. Holding him in place with one hand on his chest, John used his other to pull out a flask of holy water. Sam coughed and spluttered as John doused him in holy water. Dean just watched in shock at his dad's actions towards Sam before finally running over and yanking his dad off the poor kid.

"Dad, stop it! It's all right," Dean shouted as he pushed his dad further away from Sam.

Dean turned and helped Sam sit down on the bed. He then strode over to where his dad was standing so they could talk without the kid overhearing them. All of a sudden, they both found themselves unable to move from their spots. They turned their accusing gazes to Sam but he just shook his head and said, "It's not me. I swear!"

Once again, the door to the motel room was roughly pushed open and in walked the man with yellow eyes. John looked at the man, the demon, in shock and spat out, "You!"

The demon simply smirked and walked into the middle of the room. He turned his gaze to Sam and motioned for his son to come to him. Sam reluctantly got to his feet and walked over, keeping his eyes firmly on the floor.

The demon reached out and grasped Sam's chin, forcing him to look up. "I am very disappointed in you, Samuel," he growled out. "When I give you an order, I expect it to be obeyed. You remember what happened the last time you failed me, don't you? Do you really want a repeat of that?"

Sam wordlessly shook his head 'no' as tears started to fall down his face. "I'm sorry, Father," he whispered.

The demon regarded his son for a moment, then without warning struck him across the face. Sam fell to the floor with the force of the blow, but he knew better than to let out a sound. That would just bring even more punishment. The demon then turned his attention to the two hunters still frozen in place.

"Well, John, it has been a long time. I haven't seen you since the night your poor wife died. I'm so sorry for your loss," the demon smirked.

"Shut your mouth you bastard!" John growled out.

"Temper, temper, John," the demon chastised. "So, what do you think of my son here?" the demon asked. "He's a bit of a disappointment, but overall I think that I raised him well."

John looked at the demon in puzzlement, but as realization sank in, he turned his gaze on Sam. John couldn't stop staring at the kid cowering on the floor, remembering everything that Dean had told him about the young man.

"Sammy?" he finally whispered.

The demon smirked and said, "Finally figured it out, John?"

Dean stared around in confusion, "Dad, what?"

"Dean," John said, "This is your brother."

"What? You told me that he was dead!" Dean shouted at his dad angrily.

John hung his head and mumbled, "I didn't know what else to tell you. The demon took your brother and killed your mother. What was I supposed to think he was going to do with a baby?"

Dean just shook his head and turned to look down at his little brother. As his eyes met those of Sam, he could feel all the years of unhappiness just melt away. All he felt, staring into the younger man's eyes was, an overwhelming sense of love and home. Sam was staring back at Dean with the same wonderment on his face.

"Are they really my family?" he asked shakily.

The demon gave a sigh and then nodded at the boy. "Yes, but remember they didn't want you. They left you with me because they knew that you weren't normal. John blames you for your mother's death, Samuel."

Sam turned sad eyes on John and asked, "Is that true?"

John stared back at Sam in horror, "No, Sammy," he said, "He stole you from us the night he killed your mother. I never gave you up to him."

Sam blinked at John in confusion. "Then why did you never try to find me?" he asked.

"I did, Sammy, I swear to you I did. That bastard is really hard to track and he must've had some sort of cloaking spell on you or something. Nobody I went to could ever find a trace of you. That doesn't mean I ever stopped searching though," John said, willing Sam to believe him.

"But, then why did you tell Dean I was dead?" Sam asked.

"I didn't want to get his hopes up, Sammy," John answered.

"You don't believe him, do you, Samuel?" the demon asked. "I raised you as my son, took care of you and I have never lied to you. To John, you are just another supernatural creature that needs to be hunted down and killed."

Sam looked between the demon and the hunter trying to figure out what to believe. The demon crouched down next to Sam and grasped his face in its hands, bringing the child's gaze to its own. Looking deeply into the boy's eyes, the demon forged a link between them so they could communicate silently.

"_Samuel, listen to me. I may be evil, I am after all a demon, but I would never lie to you. Do you really think that a hunter would ever let someone like you live? With the powers you possess you are automatically a threat that needs to be put down."_

"_Dean wouldn't let him do that to me!"_

"_Do you really think that Dean would stand with you against his father? He's only known you for a day; he's loved his father for 23 years Samuel. I'm sorry, my son, but no one wants you except me. I am your only family. We may not be blood, but in all else we are father and son. This is why I sent you to kill Dean. I knew the pain you would feel once you found out the truth and I wanted to spare you that."_

"_Thank you, Father; you always know what is best for me."_

"_Now, my son, we have two hunters to kill."_

The demon severed the link as both he and Sam rose to their feet. With a nod to Sam, the demon asked, "Which are you going to kill first, my son?"

Sam appeared to give the question careful consideration, and then replied, "I think that I will start with John. After all, he knowingly left me. Dean's only crime is ignorance of the situation."

The demon nodded approvingly as Sam crossed the room to the two hunters. He slowly circled them, studying them intently. He stopped in front of John and stared into the older man's eyes. Sam used his telekinesis to pull the Colt from John's coat. Concealing it, he turned around to face his father.

"How would you like me to kill them, Father?" Sam asked the demon.

"These are your kills, Samuel. How do you want to kill them?" the demon answered.

Sam didn't answer, but instead turned and walked stopping in front of his brother. Again using his telekinesis, he pushed the Colt into his brother's hand. He stared into Dean's eyes, trying to convey his thoughts to his brother. Dean gave a short nod to let Sam know that he was ready. Sam turned back around, facing his father, and raised his arm to try to hold the demon in place.

"Samuel," the demon yelled, "What are you doing?"

Sam staggered under the pressure his father was exerting to break his hold. He was determined to keep the demon frozen until the force holding his brother in place was released. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw John's arm twitch and knew that his father's hold on the two men was breaking. He re-doubled his efforts, forcing the demon to choose between holding the other men in place or concentrating all his energy in fighting Sam. Sam could feel the moment his father chose and grit his teeth under the full force of the demon's power.

Sam fell to one knee and yelled, "Dean, now!"

Dean quickly brought his arm up and took careful aim, not wanting to lose the one shot at killing the demon that had ruined all of their lives. As the bullet left the gun, the demon snarled and used his last bit of power to swat at Sam. Sam flew across the room with a startled shout and crashed into the wall. He hit hard and crumpled to the floor, unmoving. The demon's revenge was short-lived, as the bullet from the Colt hit him in the center of the forehead. As the bullet entered his skull, sparks of yellow lightning crackled under his skin. The demon then fell to the floor, dead.

Dean yelled out, "Sammy!" And quickly ran over to where his brother slumped, unconscious.

He turned Sam over and sighed in relief at seeing the rise and fall of the kid's chest. Dean jumped when he felt a hand fall on his shoulder. Looking up, he gave a tired smile to his dad. John knelt down and with Dean's help, they managed to get Sam onto the nearest bed. Dean sat on the bed with his brother, refusing to let go of Sam's hand. John went into the bathroom to get some wet washcloths to clean Sam up a bit. After that, he settled into a chair that he had pulled along the opposite of the bed from Dean to wait for his youngest to wake up.

**************************

Dean woke up to the feeling of someone lazily petting his hair. He blinked his eyes at the unfamiliar sensation and pushed up off his pillow, which turned out to be Sam's chest. Sam grinned as his older brother turned a bright shade of red and nervously cleared his throat.

"How are you feeling, Sammy?" Dean asked quietly.

Sam blinked and then replied, "Like I got thrown into a wall. Seriously, I feel ok, Dean. What happened?"

"Well, after you found out the hard way that you can't fly, I killed the demon with the Colt. Dad and I have just been waiting for you to wake up so we can all have a long talk."

Sam gulped nervously and whispered, "Yeah, sure. Whenever you guys are ready, you can leave. I'll be fine."

Dean frowned at the younger man and asked, "Leave you? Why would we leave you, Sam? You don't want to stay with us?"

"No, it's not that! I just figured you wouldn't want me," Sam replied sadly.

Dean closed his eyes and counted down from ten to stop from yelling at the kid. When he felt more in control, he earnestly said, "Sam, you are my little brother and I have loved you since the day you were born. I have missed you so much these last 19 years that I didn't know what to do. I never want to be away from you again."

Sam blinked as he felt tears well up at the words uttered by his big brother. "I love you too, Dean, so much," he finally managed to choke out.

"Well, now that we got the chick flick moment out of the way, how about some water?" Dean said, as he fought to hold back his own tears. Glancing up, he saw his dad watching them with an amused look on his face.

"What?" Dean asked.

John just smiled and said, "Nothing. Can't a man just be happy?"

Dean smirked and replied, "Normal guys maybe, not you. Who are you and what have you done with my father?"

Sam giggled a little at the happy banter between father and son. Dean smiled at the sight of his little brother looking so happy, and said, "Christo," at his dad. John rolled his eyes at his son, while Sam snorted and burst out laughing. The men cleaned themselves up and packed their things. After they checked out of the motel, they went to the nearest diner to eat and discuss their plans for the future.

****************************

Dean slid behind the wheel of his Impala and glanced over at Sam sitting in the passenger seat. They both glanced up at the sound of their dad's truck leaving the parking lot. Dean started up his baby and followed after his dad. Dean knew that the road ahead of them wouldn't be perfect. They had to get to know one another and learn to work together, but for all that, he's never been happier. The demon is dead and his family is together, ready to take on all the evil things in the world.

"Hey, Sammy, underneath your seat is a box of tapes. Grab one and pop it in the player, would you?" Dean requested.

Sam reached under his seat, pulling out the box. Glancing through all the tapes, he looked up and frowned at his brother.

"Really, Dean?" he asked incredulously.

"What?" Dean responded.

"Black Sabbath, Motorhead, Metallica? It's the greatest hits of mullet rock," Sam said.

Dean smirked and said, "House rules, Sammy. Driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his cakehole."

That being said, Dean grabs a tape and pops it into the player. As the Impala roars down the road, AC/DC starts blaring from the speakers with Dean happily drumming along on the steering wheel. Sam just smiles at his older brother and looks at the road ahead of them, happy for the first time in his life.

The End


End file.
